Perchè me?
by Never Look Back Again
Summary: Jane Volturi never expected to be sent to a town full of mutants by her masters, but yet her she is, in the small town of Bay-ville. Waht adventures can Jane expect, and will her heart melt?
1. Chapter 1

i own nothing!!! Translations at the bottom, love you all if you review!!! And i need some help, who should Jane get with, Pietro, Pitor, Remy or Pyro? Poll on profile!!!

* * *

Jane Marie Volturi was furious, no, she had gone past furious, Jane was now absolutely livid. How dare Aro think he could have the right to send her away from her home, from L'Italia? He shouldn't be allowed the right! But yet, here she was, on a plane on her way to a place which her masters had sent her, but little did she know, that this little town just outside the New York borders named Bay-ville, was going to melt her ice cold heart…

Mystique waited with the rest of the Brotherhood for their new member. She didn't know much about the girl, apart from the fact that her power was deadly, and if the boys annoyed her, they surely wouldn't be standing for much longer afterwards. She knew one thing though. Jane Volturi was not one to mess with; after all, she was five century old vampire.

All Jane could think was why me, perchè me? Why not Alec of Felix of perhaps even Dmitri? She sighed and thought _perchè sono la regina del ghiaccio?_She laughed the question off, wondering why she had even bothered thinking about it, because that was how Jane Volturi was known, an ice queen, so why even question it? The burning seared her throat and she smiled, she hoped that Bay-ville had gotten itself into.

Mystique almost stopped breathing as the vampire stepped off her plane. The girl was beautiful, her long mousey brown hair tied into a messy side bun, loose strands of it hanging infront of her face Her skin was pale, and she made sure that that the sun didn't hit her skin, as if she was worried that it would kill her, or it would give away her identity. She was short, but she seemed to have picked up those Italian curves that every woman that looked at her seemed to envy. But what had caught the shapeshifters attention the most was Jane's eyes. They were black, pitch black, which just made her beautiful and proud features much darker, more brooding, and that was what made her so terrifying.

Mysique shook her head from her trance, and pulled a packet of blood from her hand bag, earning gasps from the other Brotherhood members. She answered there unasked question. "This is for our new member. For her to survive her mutation she must live on a strict diet of blood. Her name is Jane Volturi and her consists of super speed, super hearing, super smell, super strength, and she is able to put illusions of pain into your mind, so please, be nice to your new group leader." Pietro snorted and said "So what, is she like a vampire or something?" And Mystique smiled her evil grin and replied "Or something." And that answer got no snappy reply from the almighty Maximoff.

Jane growled in fustration. This place waqs far to sunny for her liking. But then she remembered that people were supposed to think she was a mutant, that she didn't have to hide. So her posture relaxed, and she smiled a predatory grin as she saw Mystique Darkholme, holding her meal. Before Mystique could blink Jane was infront of her, a dark look on her face, and the shapeshifter hastily handed her the bag of blood, knowing that a thirsty vampire could at anytime snap, and to be honest with you, Mystique really didn't want to take this chance.

Jane drank the anima, thankful for its sweet taste soothing her throat. When she finished she smiled sweetly at Mystique and said "Grazie mam. I am very grateful." She saw the group of boys behind the blue woman and said "Ciao, i am Jane, and I am sure Mystique has informed you about me and my... mutation." Jane laughed in her mind, knowing that this sounded extremely stupid to any vampires ears, especially to hers.

The boys of the Brotherhood were frozen. This girl was beautiful, and after she had drank the, um, **blood**, her eyes ahd gone from black to a piercing ruby red. They were captivated by her, and of corse Wanda was sick and tired of waiting for one of them to step forward and talk to her, so she went frist. "Yeah hi, I'm Wanda, and I'm known as the Scarlett Witch. Nice to meet you." And she stuck out her hand. Jane took it and smiled a sickly sweet smile. She said "It's lovely to meet you." Wanda smirked and thought, _well, this should be fun._

**_

* * *

_**

**___perchè sono la regina del ghiaccio?- why am i the ice queen, _****____****perchè me?- why me, L'Italia- Italy,** grazie- thankyou, ciao- hello, anima- blood

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading Between the lines**

Jane didn't like very many people. She just decided to ignore most of the irritating boys sat in the truck with her. Especially the slimey one. He smelt bad and he kept flirting with her. If he wasn't careful then he might just enter a world of terrible pain.

"Just ignore him. He seems to have a habit of pissing off people a lot more powerful than himself."

Jane turned her head to the white haired boy, giving him a stiff nod. She didn't like him either. It was obvious he was a spoilt little brat who always gets what he wants. Jane was tempted to teach him a lesson too.

However, she did like the one that smelled like the earth. He wasn't butting inot her buisness, and he respected her as someone more powerful and older than him. She also like the blue woman and the quiet foul tempered girl. They were people she could relate to very well. After all, she also lived with many incompatent males.

Turning back to look at the road, she frowned at how much sunlight hit the small town. She was amazed that out of all the places in the world, Aro had to send her to the sunniest. It amused her really, knowing that the people in Bayville would resnt her for being a mutant, when truth be told, she was a different creature all together.

When the truck stopped, Jane almost wished that her senses weren't so sharp. The large house in front of her smelt like it hadn't been cleaned in years. She could already imagine it covered in rotting food and dirty underwear.

Slightly repulsed at the thought, she picked up her bag and slowly approached the building, only to freeze and growl. The large one, who she suddenly remmebered was called Fred, placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the very small girl crane her neck to look up at the very large boy.

"Uhhh, are you okay?"

She smiled at him sweetly. If she wanted to convince mutants to join the Voltori, then she would have to appear as none threatening as possible.

"Oh mi dispiace! How rude of me! It's just, I didn't think you Americans liked being spied on!"

The Brotherhood froze, all of them turning to a smiling Jane. She pointed to one of the larger tress, and then laughed when she heard the person hiding in said tree curse in fustration. Sometimes, she loved being a vampire, it was so easy to irritate people that you hadn't even met yet.

The man jumped otu of the tree with amazing grace, immedietly giving Jane the idea that he was also one of these strange mutants. He had better watch his back though. So far Jane didn't like many of the male mutants. They thought they were better than her.

"Nicely don cher. Remy impressed."

Jane raised a delicate eyebrow at the inarticulate man. She could only guess that he was Remy and that he was one of those Cajuns that she heard so much about while on her travels in France. She shook his extended hand, smirking when he flinched at how cold she was.

"Ringrazio il mio amico."

So in short, she liked some mutants and despised the rest. My what an interesting experience this trip was going to be. She only hoped that her brother was praying for her already lost soul right about now.

* * *

mi dispiace- I'm sorry

Ringrazio il moi amico- Thank you my friend

There you go! Finally another chapter up! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
